


Proving a Point

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Sam likes to banter with a certain co-worker and old friend online, about his sex life. He's about to reveal what truly goes on...





	

The mixture of cum and sweat made riding his heated flesh, sloppy, slick and almost bordering on disgusting if it wasn’t so erotic.

I clenched my inner muscles, the soreness of constant friction forgotten as Sam sat up, pulling me into him for a kiss, our tongues fighting, teeth biting as Sam’s hips jerked himself deeper inside me.

Pulling my lips away for breath, I clutched at his back, tears of exhaustion and over-stimulation, welling in my eyes, “I can’t… _Oh God, Sam_ …”

“Yes…you can,” Sam grunted as he held onto me for dear life. His hands, scorching on my back, slid further down to my ass, lifting me off him entirely, the head of his penis left only to tantalize my entrance, before slamming me back down.

The pain and _oh so exquisite_ pleasure at being entered so forcefully caused my insides to grip him tightly, sending him over the edge as I quickly joined him in euphoric cries.

We clung to each other as I felt the last wetness of his release fill me deep within. Our pants and rushing heartbeats thundered through my ears as I let my head fall forward on his shoulder. Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as he kissed the top of my breast, near my heart, before flipping me onto my back and resting his head upon my chest.

“How many was that?” I heard him ask and I laughed, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

“Seven for you, six for me,” I spoke as I brushed the wet strands of red hair from his brow.

Sam shifted a little, his head still resting upon my breast, and licked a nipple.

“No,” I pushed his head away with a laugh, “No more. I can’t.”

Sam lifted himself on his elbow, eyeing me with curiosity as a wayward finger traced around my belly-button, “I think your record is nine, if I do recall. Mine, ten. I think we should strive for a new record, don’t you think?”

I laughed and shoved his arm out so that his head fell to the pillow, an errant feather floating up from the soft cushion, “That was our first night together, Mr. Heughan. We were _both_ ,” I emphasized with a pinch to his side, “younger then. Besides,” I looked around our bed, taking note of the stains and doing my best to shift from a wet spot, only to encounter another one, “I feel gross. I need to go to the bathroom.”

Sam grabbed my hand, pulling me back down beside him, as his hand worked down between the apex of my thighs, kneading through the stickiness.

“I like it. I like it messy,” he said, slowly sliding a finger inside me once more. My sensitive flesh cried in abuse. But in defiance, my eyes closed in satisfied concentration just the same.

“Sam,” I gripped his moving wrist with my left hand, stopping the intrusive finger, “every part of me aches.”

“As does mine,” he said, but reached over to take my other hand, kissed it, then placed it between us so that I took hold of his cock. Sam’s hips jerked as my fingers, now cooling after our heated passion, closed around his cock.

I tugged him languidly, as I released my grip on his wrist, allowing his movements to continue inside me, which they did, achingly slow.

My breath hitched as we both turned on our sides, facing each other, as we continued our slow masturbatory assistances.  Before my brain completely fogged over once more, I glanced at the side table.

“It shut off.”

Sam looked over his shoulder, grunted with a stifled laugh, pulled his hand free from inside me and hit his cell once more, before sheathing his finger within me once more.

Our completion, subtle, with the merest ripples of pleasure, were met with open mouths and silent cries before we fell into each other’s arms once more. His seed decorated my lower abdomen as it melted further down my body, joining his earlier completion just above my opening.

I watched as exhaustive bliss finally stole Sam from me. His breath evened and features softened as he sunk deeper into sleep. I broke free from his hold, inching out of the bed, eager for the bathroom. My foot met the floor and my body slinked out of the bed completely before I turned one final look on the sleeping form before me.

His body, sculpted by the Gods, strong and dominating, seemed almost fragile in his slumber. I smiled to myself before taking a whiff of the room.  I scrunched up my nose, no stranger to the smell of sex, but this one took the cake. The bed covers had long been stripped from the bed, pooling in a mass of linen on the floor. I supposed it was a wise choice on my part to have had purchased white sheets.

Speaking of white, I could feel the sticky liquid slide down my inner thighs, and made for the bathroom, the toilet and a warm cloth.

 

******

 

I placed the towel back on the rack and made my way back into our bedroom. Sam hadn’t even moved. I looked down his body toward his cock, which rested against his thigh, and I licked my lips.

It does sleep, I thought, laughing to myself before sitting on his side of the bed. Jeez, I scrunched my nose again, even _this_ spot is wet.

I maneuvered myself between his legs until my tongue could reach out and lick his balls. They tightened in response and I watched as the foreskin of his penis, slowly pulled back. Sam stirred above me, much in the way his cock stirred, slowly rolling to the side, emerging out of the darkness.

I reached up, hit the button to his cell, before settling back between his legs, licking around his balls before dipping below them to lick underneath.

I felt a hand fall to my head, fingers twining between my strands, as his moans grew louder with his wakefulness.

I took his testicles in my mouth, sucking lightly and rolling my tongue around them as they danced along the tip.

I reached one hand up toward Sam, he took the note, licking and sucking each digit in his mouth before licking the palm of my hand and spitting in it. I brought my hand back toward me, eyes on him as his were on me, and wrapped my wet hand around his cock.   


“Fuck.” Sam didn’t swear often, and perhaps that’s the reason why a sudden thrill jolted my body. The dirty word making love to my ears like one might think Byron or Keats did.

My hand fisted his cock while my mouth played his balls. I worked him like this for several grunts and groans before finally releasing his balls and taking his erection into my mouth.

I could hear myself enjoy his taste. Although it wasn’t just his. I could taste him and me mixed together. Our love-making. Our fucking.

Sam raised himself on his elbow for a better look, “Oh God, Cait. Do that thing…”

His hand never wavered from the top of my head and I released his cock, pulling his balls back in the warmth of my mouth once more. When his hips jerked and my name fell freely from his lips, I knew he was close.

I used my right hand to stroke him, while my left thumb circled his anus, and two fingers tickled his prostate from outside.  I tapped my fingers in time with my strokes. Sam’s legs wrapped around my body as my thumb penetrated his ass just the slightest amount. His breathing ceased, then. I took his cock back into my mouth and tapped my fingers below his balls. He exploded in my mouth, the semen hitting the back of my throat faster than anticipated. I swallowed it down, his jerking hips burying me close to his pubic hair.  With once final spasm, I lowered myself further down his cock before pulling my mouth free, the thumb in his ass, retreating along with it.

I might have been feeling a bit confident, arrogant even, as I made my way back up the bed with a shit-eating grin on my face.

Sam pulled me into his embrace for a kiss. It was tender and smelled of sweat and the faint memory of cherry lip balm. He stroked my face before pushing his hips into my center once more.  I pulled away, a finger to his lips.

“No. I’m so sore, Sam. I can’t believe you aren’t.”

He kissed my finger tip before putting it between his teeth, talking with a mouthful of finger, “I am. But it’s a weird sort of…painful pleasure.”

He released my finger and I watched his features change. I cocked my head in curiosity until he kissed me once more, then pulled himself out from under me.

I rested on my stomach as I watched him pull the bottle of oil from the night stand. His left eyebrow shot up in the air as a smile crept across his face, and all I could think was, _Oh shit._

I sighed heavily, the ache suddenly returning to my lower belly. We had done this so little. A few times only. And it had been amazing each time. But still, there was always apprehension on my part just before. Probably because it felt like the first time, every time.

I rested my head on my arms as he straddled my body, pouring oil down my back. His strong hands worked their magic on my muscles, easing away any tension that had spring up at the sight of the bottle. I nearly fell asleep with his ministrations until I felt his fingers pull my cheeks apart, an oiled finger running between my ass and vagina.

I grabbed a pillow, pushing it underneath my lower half. Sam helped to maneuver it to my comfort, with an added, “Good  girl,” as he did.  A tongue stroked my hole, pushing in, before tracing lower to my pussy, then coming up again. Slowly, Sam slipped a finger inside me, before a second joined a moment later.

I suppose it no longer was like the first time. It was easier now. Still an odd mixture of emotions. But when I felt the head of his cock push against my opening, I clutched the pillows in my arms, and instead of waiting for him, I pushed back on his cock. I sank myself onto him, spreading myself for him.

Sam started slow, I picked up speed. I wanted to be fucked in the most loving way possible. Fumbling around the nightstand and finding the button, I was barely able to press it before Sam pulled me to him, my back against his chest as he rocked inside me.

His head fell to my neck, sucking at the pulse, as my arms flew to the back of his head, holding him to me. We stared down the edge of the precipice together, until finally, our bodies, no longer separate, but molded together as one, soared off the ledge together.

 

******

 

An hour had passed since our last release and we lay in silence in each other’s arms. Sleep had not called us away, but peace had. Sam lazily traced circles across my shoulder.

I felt a kiss to my temple and a smile against my hair. I reached up to bring his lips to mine. I made to feel for Sam’s cell again, but he stopped me.

“No more. I want you for myself.”

And with that, we kissed and he entered me with love and completeness.

 

******

*Somewhere in London*

 

Steven Cree picked up his phone, dialing Sam’s number. The call rolled to voicemail and with a defeated sigh, he waited for the _beep_.

“I get it, Heughan. For fuck’s sake, mate - Ian Murray isn’t the only one with a wooden appendage, now. And the wife isn’t home.”

 

 

 


End file.
